Fallen
by MickeyRoxs
Summary: What if you woke up one day and found your life completely changed? What if you were stronger, smarter, more magical than before? What if the one person to help save your life turned out to be your worst enemy? What would you do?
1. Our New Lives

Fallen

Hermione Granger sighed blissfully as she felt warm arms wrap around her from behind. She closed her eyes and leaned further in the chest behind her and relaxed in the feelings of adoration and amusement surrounding her.

? – Oh Mya. How did I possibly deserve you?

Hermione turned around in his arms and gazed in the bright silver eyes of Draco Malfoy before giggling.

Hermione – No Dragon. How did I deserve you? You could have done so much better than me.

Draco – But I choose you.

She smiled at him as he leaned down towards her. Just as his lips touched hers, a shriek sounded out. Hermione sat up in her bed sweating and breathing hard. She looked around the room finding slight security in the small red headed lump in the bed across from her snoring gently and the dull grey walls of the Black House. Her heart rate slowing down, Hermione quietly got out of bed and padded to the bathroom across the hall. She looked in the mirror, taking comfort in the red eyed girl with messy blonde hair to her mid back and crease lines on her forehead. Hermione had gotten the shock of her life at the end of 4th year when she woke up to find red eyes and wavy blonde hair instead of brown eyes and bushy brown hair. As it turned out, Hermione wasn't actually a muggleborn but a pureblood. Her family was one of the oldest pureblood families there was and were closely related to the Vampyres. The Angel's, Hermione's real birth parents, had gone into hiding when Voldemort had tried and failed to kill Harry and his parents. Although they were pureblood, they didn't believe in the pureblood supremacy that most purebloods believed in. They went into hiding as muggles under the name Granger. As it turned out, the Malfoy's also didn't believe in the supremacy but couldn't hide as Voldemort would've killed them if they tried to as Lucius had joined the Death Eaters when he was younger. Hermione also found out her real name was Hermia Alexandria Sophia Angel. As an Angel, Hermia had powers far more powerful than regular witches and wizards. Also being closely related to the Vampyres, she was a half-vampyre and had the power to shape shift into whatever animal or person should she choose. Now, as a half-vampyre, Hermia had to have a guardian angel of some sort. Some half-vampires had the rare occurrences of having two guardian angels and Hermia was one of them. The guardian angels were actually angels that had fallen to earth. Contrary to popular belief, fallen's weren't some evil angels that had their wings stripped from them. They still had their wings but they were concealed and they actually were still good angels, unless their wings had a black star on the edge. The good fallen's had a bright blue star on the right wing and a fiery red star on the left wing. As it turned out, since her recent change, Ronald Weasley had started to take a certain interest in her. If only it was before the change, she would have been happy because as it seems, she has her eyes on some else. Ironic actually that after her change; she started to see more to Draco Malfoy. He wasn't just a snot nosed pureblood prat. She saw how isolated and closed off he was to the world. How his silver eyes weren't as icy and vacant as she originally thought. They were filled with several emotions and changed colors often. How one second they could be as silver as a metal rod when he was angry then the next be a color of a green pasture when he was calm. How similar he is to his twin sister Luna the Ravenclaw out of public eye. Apparently there was more to Draco and Luna Malfoy than meets the eye.

Draco Malfoy was walking around his summer home in France when something small and lithe came running up to him.

? – Dragon! Wait up!

Draco – What's wrong Luna?

Luna – Mother and Father wants us back at the Manor. They said it's something important that only can be discussed in the safety of our home.

Draco – What time?

Luna – 15 minutes.

Draco – Alright. Let's go.

As Luna grabbed his arm, Draco closed his eyes and thought of the Malfoy Manor sitting room. Its pale blue walls and flowery scent overwhelmed Draco as the uncomfortable pulling feeling passed away. They Malfoy Manor wasn't as dark and dreary like most people seemed to think. It was bright and light and a place filled with happiness. Being in this manor again reminded Luna of her time in the Weasley's Burrow. Sure they were friends but one from riches can't not be disgusted at a small and crowded place such as the Burrow. While Draco made himself comfortable on the cream colored couch, Luna wandered around the room looking at all the pictures of herself and Draco as younger kids. Despite being in different houses, Draco and Luna were as close as ever, probably more so than when they were younger. Luna had just picked up a picture of herself and Draco playing in the pool when Narcissa and Lucius walked in the ballroom.

Narcissa – Oh Dragon, Moon. You're here.

Draco – Yes. What is it you had to tell us?

Lucius – You've heard of the Angels right?

Luna – That pureblood family that's related to the Vampyres?

Draco – What about them?

Lucius – Every child the Angles had has a guardian angel. And I mean a real angel.

Luna – What does this have to do with us?

Narcissa – You two are fallen.

Draco – Fallen?

Luna – What are Fallen?

Narcissa – Fallen are angels that fell from heaven. I'm sure you've already noticed how your eyes seem to change colors.

Lucius – You are both guardians to the heiress of the Vampyres.

Draco – Both us of?

Luna – I thought they only had one guardian.

Narcissa – Some have the rare occurrence of having two.

Draco – Well, who are we guarding?

Luna – And why are we guarding her?

Lucius – You are guarding Hermione Granger or Hermia Angel.

Narcissa – You are guarding her because Voldemort wants her to himself. She is a very dominant being since she doesn't have a twin that shares the powers with her. You have to make sure she doesn't get anywhere near him.

Draco – Ganger?

Luna – She's the lost Angel heiress?

Lucius – Yes. Luna since you're her friend, you have to make sure her and Harry doesn't go on any reckless adventures concerning Voldemort.

Luna – Ok.

Narcissa – Dragon, you have to help from the outside. Make sure no Slytherin's curse her while still being the Slytherin Ice Prince.

Draco – Got it. So, since Fallen are angels, do we have wings?

Narcissa – Yes. They're pure white with a bright blue star on the right wing and a fiery red star on the left wing.

Lucius – You have to want it to make your wings appear.

Draco and Luna look at each other before facing the wall and concentrating. Pure white wings burst from Draco and Luna's back several seconds later. Each wing at least 8 feet long.

Luna – Wow. At least we can change whenever we want and not have horrible beaks like Veelas.

Draco - *laughs* thank god for that. Can we practice flying with them?

Narcissa – Of course. Just don't go too far.

Draco – Come on Moon.

Weeks passed and both Hermia and the Malfoy twins got a hang of their new responsibilities. It was now September 1st, the first day of 5th year. Hermia had just passed through the barrier when she spotted the Malfoy's and the Weasley's. She smiled tentatively at Luna before turning toward the red head family.

Narcissa – You have to go now Moon. Makes sure she's safe.

Luna – Always. Love you mother and father.

She kisses her father's cheek, hugs her mother and turns to Draco.

Luna – Try to be nicer this year Dragon.

Draco – I'll try but won't promise anything.

Luna – Thank you.

She walks over to the Weasley's.

Luna – Hermia! You look cute today.

Hermia was wearing a red corset dress that flairs out around her knees in a black silk. Her hair is wavy to her mid back with red pumps.

Hermia – Thank you Luna.

Ron -*glares* what do you want Malfoy?

Hermia – Ron!

Ron – She's his sister! She's probably trying to make you trust her so they can hurt you or something.

Draco – Even if we did do that, I'm sure Angel over here could protect herself.

Hermia – He's right Ronald. How is it that my enemy knows more about me then my so called best friend?

He stares at Hermia shocked and starts sputtering.

Hermia – Right. Did yall want anything?

Luna - *looks at Draco* can I tell her?

Draco – Are we supposed to? I mean, shouldn't it be behind the scenes?

Luna – I think we can tell her, but only her and Harry.

Draco – Alright.

Luna – Hermia, Dragon and I have to tell you and Harry something.

Ron – Whatever you tell Hermione and Harry you can tell us.

Hermia – Hermia, Ronald.

Ron – Whatever.

Luna – We can't. It has nothing to do with you.

Ginny – But it has something to do with Mia and Harry?

Luna – Yes.

Hermia and Harry look at each other before nodding.

Harry – Sure. Let's go somewhere private.

Ginny – Harry!

Harry – Gin, calm down. They're not going to do anything.

Draco – Ginger, remember what I told you last month?

Ginny – You're telling now?

Draco –Yeah. It's better this way.

Ginny - Oh ok. Come on Ron.

Ron – But Malfoy…

Ginny – Ron! Let's go!

She grabs his arm and pulls him to a compartment.

Luna – You told her?

Draco – Remember when she came over to see you last month? I was in the sitting room when she walked by and saw. I had to tell her.

Luna – You made her promise right?

Draco – Of course I did. Now come on.

He walks to the back of the train to a compartment that no one ever uses.

Harry - *looks in the window* looks kinda small.

Luna grins at Draco before placing her hand on the window. Her eyes go unfocused and change to a dark blue color while a bright blue light shines in the compartment. She opens the door to show a compartment the size of the Malfoy Manor sitting room.

Harry – How did you..? But the room was…? The light was blue?

Draco – Don't hurt yourself trying to think that much.

Harry scowls at Draco before shouldering pass him into the room with Hermia following behind him.

Hermia – What did you want to tell us?

Luna – You do know you're the lost Angel heiress right Hermia?

Hermia – What? How did you…?

Luna – Just answer the question.

Hermia – I….yeah. But how did you…?

Harry – Angel? Mia's not the lost Angel heiress. The kid died with them, right Mia?

Hermia – Wrong. I am the heiress and my parents did not die.

Harry – Why didn't you tell me?

Hermia – I don't know. I didn't know how to say it.

Harry – Wait a minute. How do the Malfoy's know?

Hermia – Yeah, how do you know?

Luna – Before you so rudely interrupted us Potter, Dragon and I are Fallen.

Harry – Yeah right. There's no such thing as Fallen.

Luna and Draco grin before closing their eyes and concentrating. Their wings burst from their back and stuns Harry so much he faints.

Hermia – Harry! Harry wake up!

She bites her lip before slapping Harry soundly across the face.

Harry - *screams* Mia!

Hermia – Sorry. You fainted.

Harry – I what? *groans* again?

Draco - *snickers* yes again Potter. How you could be the Chosen One fainting like that is such a mystery.

Harry - *gets up* shut up Malfoy. I don't see you doing anything to save the Wizarding world.

Draco – Maybe not in public.

Harry - *looks at Luna* are you really Fallen?

Luna – Yes Potter. Do you think these wings are fake?

Harry – Ok. Why are you telling us this?

Draco – Since we're Fallen, we're also guardians.

Harry – You're guarding me? For what?

Draco – Funny, but not everything's about you. No, we're not guarding you.

Harry – If not me then who? No one else here needs as much guarding as me.

Draco – I don't know. I'd think Hermia is more important than you.

Harry – Her? Yeah right. Why does she need guarding?

Luna – Voldemort only wants to kill you. He wants to marry Hermia.

Hermia – He does? Why?

Luna – Hermia, you are a very dominant being. You could kill someone with a single thought once you get the right training.

Hermia – I'm not that powerful.

Draco – You are actually. Since you don't have a twin, you have the power the Angel twins would have together. Making you more powerful than Voldemort and Dumbledore combined.

Hermia – I though Angel's only had one guardian?

Luna – They do but since you were a single birth and with more powers, you need two Fallen to guard you.

Hermia – So you and Draco?

Luna – Yepp.

Hermia – Well…

Harry – No!

Hermia – Harry!

Harry – No. They could just be using this to take you to Voldemort.

Luna – Do you honestly think Dragon and I would make fake 8 foot long wings just to take Hermia to Voldemort?

Harry – I bet those wings aren't even real.

He grabs Luna's right wing and pulls with all his might. A high pitched scream vibrates around the room along with a bright blue and pure silver light. When the light goes away, Luna has her wings gone, curled in Draco's chest with his wings around both of them and Harry is hanging from the ceiling by his feet with his face a bright purple color.

Draco – Are you insane? You don't go pulling on people like that.

Harry – I had to make sure! Now let me down! And change my face back!

Draco glares at Harry before waving his right hand across Harry's body length. Harry flips up right and slowly floats down to the floor with his face slowly changing back to his skin tone.

Harry – Y-you didn't your wand? How is that possible?

Draco - *smirks* oh yeah. Being Fallen also gives us powers we never dreamed of. We could wave our hand and you could be tortured beyond the Crucio.

Luna – Dragon!

Draco – What! I'm just saying we could not that we will. I don't hurt people for no reason.

Harry – Yes you do. What about that time you punched Ron in the face last year?

Draco – He knocked Luna's books out her hand and pushed her.

Harry – So? She's a Ravenclaw! You hate everyone that's not in Slytherin.

Draco – Luna is my sister and twin. Besides, I don't hate Angel.

Hermia – Y-you don't?

Luna – He never did.

Hermia – Then why did you always pick on me?

Luna – He has a reputation to keep. Slytherin Ice Prince.

Hermia – Can he be nice to me now that I'm a pureblood?

Draco – No. Pureblood or not, you're in Gryffindor. Slytherins aren't that nice to Gryffindors. Besides, no one can know that you're a pureblood until after the war is over.

Hermia – Why not?

Luna – If people found out that you, Hermione "Mudblood" Granger were actually a Pureblood, they would freak and think you were a spy for the Dark Side.


	2. Train Ride Back

Hermia – But what about now? Like here in private?

Draco – If you want me to.

For some unknown reason, Hermia's cheeks darkened in color and got hotter. It felt as if a million butterflies exploded in her stomach. She suddenly got shy as she glanced at Draco under her eyelashes.

Hermia – Y-yeah. I'd like that.

Draco – Good.

He looked in her eyes and his lips quirked up in a full smile. Hermia suddenly felt a sense of giddiness and accomplishment. She had never seen Draco truly smile before. The most she seen was a smirk or a half smile that disappeared almost as soon as it came. Her lips came up in a full smile of her own with her cheeks still bright red.

Unbeknownst to Draco and Hermia, Luna was staring at them with a soft smile on her face. Her eyes changed to a soft blue color with golden flecks. She had always thought they were a cute couple, even when Hermia was still Hermione Granger. Harry on the other hand had a disgusted sneer on his face. He still didn't trust Draco as he was a Slytherin and had lied before when people thought he was being sincere. He trusted Luna and wanted desperately to believe her but Draco could've threatened her despite being twins. Every part of him was burning to snatch Hermione away from the Malfoy's and storm out but he didn't want to be hung upside down again nor face the wrath of Hermione when she's mad. So he kept quiet and watched with a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Luna – Dragon, I think you should put your wings up. People can look in and see us.

Draco looked at Luna as his wings faded into his back. His eyes turned a light blue color with golden flecks to match Luna's. His head suddenly tilted to the left and a confused expression covered his face. That soon changed to a half disgusted half surprised expression.

Draco – You can't be serious. Out of all people, you choose him?

Luna – Well, what about you? Why'd you choose her?

Draco – You don't hate her, you're friends with her.

Hermione, having listened to their conversation, felt a piercing pain in her chest. It took everything in her to not break down on the floor and scream to the heavens. As her eyes closed in pain, Harry glanced at her worried then glared to Draco as that was where Hermione was staring.

Luna – How are you so sure?

Draco – Do you hate her?

Luna – I don't hate her, I just…

Her right hand slightly came up in a half circle and Harry, who was still listening in, heard their sound go away. He was able to see their lips moving but couldn't hear a word coming out. Since Harry was terrible at lip-reading, it was a total bust.

Luna – I don't know. I feel if she comes aware of her feelings, she'll take you away from me.

Draco – Luna, you are my moon. While some people think the sun is what they need to survive, I know I need you, the moon.

He steps closer to her and grabs both of hands. Unbeknownst to them, a soft blue and a light silver light was radiating off their bodies slowly coming together.

Draco – You are the only thing that got me through my childhood. Without you, I probably would've turned into a spoiled brat like the Parkinson's daughter. No girl is going to take that away from you, no matter how much I like them. I'm your Dragon and only yours.

A light pink hue spread across Luna's cheeks as a smiled spread on her lips.

Luna – You are my dragon Draco. I'm sorry about what I said.

Draco – It's fine. But always remember that Moon.

His right hand comes up and gently touches the silver moon shaped charm on her necklace. Luna's hand also come up and touches the blue dragon shaped charm on his necklace. They blue and silver light surround Draco and Luna got brighter until Hermione and Harry had to shield their eyes. Once the light faded, dark blue streaks were in Draco's hair as dark silver streaks were in Luna's hair.

Harry – Wha..? What did you do to her Malfoy!

Harry's wand flew into his right hand and his left hand reached out and dragged Luna away from him. Draco turned his body toward Harry and his dark silver eyes stared intently at Harry's bright green eyes.

Luna – What are you doing Harry? Draco didn't do anything to me.

Harry – What was that light? Why did your hair change? I knew he was bad news but to do something to you, his supposed beloved twin sister, is wrong. Luna, I forbid you from ever going anywhere near…

He gets cut off as Luna waves her am back. Harry flies away from her and hits the far wall with a loud thump that tilts the train over a little. Luna walked over to Harry and stood over him. Her eyes were a dark silver color and her wings were out and lifting her slightly off the ground.

Luna – Don't ever think you can forbid me from doing something Harry Potter. Just because your other friends listen to you and you're the so called "Chosen One" does not mean everyone will bow down to your will. I can promise you I am not the one who will.

She sneers at him, looking like a female Draco at that second, before turning around and storming out the room, her wings disappearing as she left.

Hermia – Oh Harry. What did you do?

Harry – N-nothing! I-I was just…

Draco – Don't try to tell Luna what to do. You might be the Chosen One but Luna has powers far more advanced than you. I'd advise you not to do it again.

He smiles mockingly at Harry and turns to leave the room.

Hermia – Why do you think he hurt Luna?

Harry – T-the light and the hair changing.

Hermia – That was probably some bonding thing. Besides, Malfoy's hair changed too.

Harry - I just...

Hermia - Trust me Harry. I know.


End file.
